narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nagato
Additional Rinnegan Images Someone should add the picture of him awakening the Rinnegan and avenging his parents death, and a picture of his Rinnegan when he saved Yahiko. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 08:46, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Natures If it was changed that Rinnegan gives the user five chakra natures instead of six, shouldn't be Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang Release removed from Nagato's infobox?--LeafShinobi (talk) 16:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :The Sage's Creation of All Things uses those.--Cerez365™ 17:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) When was it changed, in the tankoban? Skitts (talk) 18:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) It was changed in the latest edition of volume 41. Although I suppose we should keep it seeing as aside from that one panel, we do have sweeping statements from the databook, Jiraiya and Ibiki praising the lengths of Ninjutsu the Rinnegan can go without discriminating against Yin-Yang; the Genjutsu blocks (the doors within the Amegakure shinobi whose was being interrogated by Inochi) and the mass Genjutsu on Amegakure do illustrate Nagato's Genjutsu skill thus his skill in, at least, Yin chakra. The only issue I'd say would be saying Nagato mastered Yin and Yang along with Yin-Yang at the age of 10, but I see that's been fixed. Though it depends on what constitutes as mainstream Ninjutsu, if it includes Yin-Yang then Nagato's should stay. But I think Ibiki's comment does seal the deal supporting the idea that Nagato can use Yin-Yang with the Genjutsu examples. Nevertheless, the mechanisms of Yin-Yang are still unknown, for all we know he may not have the ability to use them or maybe he does, depending on said mechanisms. But I would say keep it the same. --Jingo12 (talk) 21:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC) But that is not the wikia policy. If a character is implied to be able to perform a technique due to a Kekkei Genkai, but was never seen or said to be performing that technique, it is not listed. Otherwise Tobi should be listed as a Wood Release user, as he has Hashirama Senju's cells, and everyone knows that by implanting the shodai Hokage's cells into oneself they can acess the Wood element and Madara Uchiha should be listed as a user of all five nature transformations and a Yin Release, Yang Release and Yin-Yang Release due to possesing the Rinnegan.Undominanthybrid (talk) 14:48, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Kabuto's comment Shouldn't we add how Kabuto believed Nagato (one that can move) could have possibly changed the outcome of his battle against Naruto, B and Itachi under his 'abilities'? It does reinstate and enforce his being 'extraordinarily powerful' vibe you get from the wiki. What are your thoughts? --Jingo12 (talk) 15:06, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I agree. :Actually it's unnecessary, Nagato's strength speaks for itself enough in his article. In any battle, being unable to walk/move could always pose a huge issue. (unless you're Gaara etc) The point is, that if he could move it might or might not have changed the outcome of the battle.---Cerez365™ 03:57, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't that be good enough to add that Kabuto believes Nagato's movement might have been able to change the outcome, even if we tag a 'might' on it as the relevant page does really does glare on it. For instance, when I read the article I get the idea that it took Naruto, Killer B and Itachi's combined power to beat him yet when I reread the chapter I get the idea that Kabuto believes the mobility would have changed the outcome (which is why his movement was mentioned at all). I just believe that the page/comment should be accounted in the article in some fashion as it does seem pivotal in regards to Nagato's ability.--Jingo12 (talk) 19:55, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Title issues Shouldn't his title of Sannime Rikudo should translate to the Third Rikudo?, The Sage was the first, and Madara was the second. (talk) 13:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :It says "Third of the Six Paths" isn't that the same thing?--Cerez365™ 13:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, it just doesn't seem right. (talk) 04:55, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Erm, that's the same thing. O.o Rikudō is the romaji form of the word Six Paths I'm pretty sure. Skitts (talk) 05:40, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Lightning Release When did Nagato used a Lightning Release technique? --Omojuze (talk) 15:27, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :Due to Nagato having the Rinnegan, he can use all the elements. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 15:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::But Tobi and Madara also have rinnegan... So how about them?--Omojuze (talk) 16:16, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :::If my memory serves, Jiraiya mentioned that Nagato could use all. Jacce | Talk | 16:19, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Rinnegan allows one to master the five elements, but you still have to learn them. Jiraiya explicitly said Nagato had mastered all of them by age ten. Omnibender - Talk - 16:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) an error ? Sharingan ? --Elveonora (talk) 05:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Check Tankōbon, if different add to Chapter-Tankōbon_Differences. — SimAnt 05:33, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :::That's a well known mistake that manga clearners made.. :::Well thats why it would be good to check raws as well i guess. Thanks for the info. — SimAnt 05:46, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Added.--Cerez365™ 13:24, December 22, 2011 (UTC) How come There isn't a image of him first awakening his Rinnegan on his profile? He was clearly shown to have awakened it against his parents murderers. (talk) 18:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Because we already have an image showing a close-up of his Rinnegan. Omnibender - Talk - 18:29, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::And the image wouldn't really depict a scene, just the eye.--Cerez365™ 18:31, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm really tired right now so I'm not 100% sure but I don't even think there is a mention of him awakening it against his parents murderers at all on his wiki entry like there should be (talk) 06:12, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai The Rinnegan is a kekkei genkai right? What about the Six Paths of Pain and the Path abilties are they kekkei genkai too? (talk) 17:15, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yes o.o--Cerez365™ 17:20, January 9, 2012 (UTC) oh, well just wondering why the Naraka, Asura and Preta Path's jutsu weren't labelled as such? They can be labelled in the Rinnegan section right? (talk) 17:24, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Not all of the techniques (specifically, the ones you mentioned) are Rinnegan-only techniques, the Rinnegan just allows the user to use them. All from the 3rd Databook by the way. o3o Skitts (talk) 18:09, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :But they are labelled as such, as far as I can see.--Cerez365™ 18:12, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Huh? Isn't he talking about the jutsu that those Paths use? For example, Blocking Technique Absorption Seal isn't a KG. Skitts (talk) 18:14, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Oh their techniques; I totally didn't see the 's. Well then... what Skitts said.--Cerez365™ 13:59, January 10, 2012 (UTC) So stuff like Soul Removal and Blocking Technique Absorption Seal and the Asura weapons can be classified in his ninjutsu section right? or should it be written in his rinnegan or six paths section? (talk) 09:30, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Blocking Technique Absorption Seal can be classified as ninjutsu, the rest are apparently part of the six paths, so they should probably go there instead of the rinnegan section --TricksterKing (talk) 09:48, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Third Rikudou Why there is a confusion here ? The first time the chapter 510 was released , nagato was called the third sage of the six paths according to ShounenSuki’s translation on this wikia , but when i revisit nagato’s page , i found it was changed to the third of the six paths . that happened also to tobi’s page . so what is the problem ? --Chaos90 13:28, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Though it has seemingly disappeared from this wikia, Shounensuki did not translate it as "Third Sage of the Six Paths" but as "Third of the Six Paths". This reminds me that we need to ask him to do so once more so we can have a reference.--Cerez365™ 13:43, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Better to wait for anime I think ... --Elveonora (talk) 14:01, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Better... to whut? I don't think you're allowed to even say that phrase here ._.--Cerez365™ 14:04, January 10, 2012 (UTC) i think he did . go to this page and read the point of " Masks " ! JK88 said that and ShounenSuki confirmed it . --Chaos90 14:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :If it's all the same I'd like to wait for him to respond to the message I left him because firstly in that thread he put the words "Sage of the" in brackets which when used like that, normally means that it wasn't said and is just there to clarify the statement. Secondly I've seen stuff like conversations he's had with other users where "Third of the Six Paths" was used and he didn't correct them so I'd prefer we have something more concrete with an explanation and everything.--Cerez365™ 14:28, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ok , that is a good idea . --Chaos90 14:36, January 10, 2012 (UTC) @Cerez ... Yes, anime. It's the 4th most believable source right after Kishi, manga and databooks. They did as many things wrong as they did right. So anime is gonna be the top #1 clarification for this when the episode is released. Even if their translation will differ from ShounenSuki's, stating: "Anime translated it wrong, our translator ShounenSuki did it right" will not help. People look at wiki right after manga and anime. So telling someone "ignore what anime said, just listen to some random guy on wiki anyone can edit" would be silly. Even he is a human and can be mistaken. --Elveonora (talk) 15:31, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Actually... no. For me at least if we were to count, the anime would be the fifth "reliable" source of information since Shounensuki is trusted more than them. I really don't see how the animators factor into this any at all in the first pace when it's a simple routine thing as asking him for a translation. Also, people who don't want to trust "random people" shouldn't be looking at wiki articles anyway since that's what wikis are built on. If someone ends up asking "how comes it's not what the anime said it is?" the answer will still be "we got a direct translation from out resident translator"--Cerez365™ 15:37, January 10, 2012 (UTC) i searched about this and found that the viz copy confirmed that nagato is the third sage of six paths and tobi is the second . so what is your openion about viz ? http://www.narutoforums.com/showpost.php?p=41691131&postcount=296 // http://www.narutoforums.com/showpost.php?p=41693627&postcount=299 --Chaos90 19:40, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :To be honest I still don't really know what "Viz" is exactly lol :s. But any way I was looking around today at the Japanese version of the chapter againt the Sage's name 六道仙人 and Nagato's moniker for example 三人目の六道 you'll note that the only part of that name that's the same is the "六道" which means Six Paths/Realms. I'm about 95% sure that the translation that we have "Second/Third of the Six Paths" is correct, it's just for Shounensuki to reconfirm it.--Cerez365™ 19:52, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :: Viz media is the ones that do the official anime subs & releases. And yeah, a litteral translation would something like "Third of the six paths" not "Third Sage". lol , never mind ! i wish i could explain this to you , but i am bad at english and explanation . so i am with you for Shounensuki’s reconfirmation . --Chaos90 20:01, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Confirmation.--Cerez365™ 21:44, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ok , that means that the third of the six paths and the third sage of the six paths are false . and that means there are no actually new paths other than rinnegan paths, which are six . so tobi and nagato represent " the six paths " . thank you ! --Chaos90 00:07, January 11, 2012 (UTC) They're meant to represent a new Sage, possessing his powers and abilities via his bloodline and/or having his eyes. Skitts (talk) 00:55, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Akatsuki and Pain Was there a scene in the manga/anime where the rest of Akatsuki saw the other Pains other than the one that looks like Yahiko? :Don't think so. The only members that have seen the other paths are Konan & Zetsu. Jacce | Talk | 12:32, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Tobi knew about them at least.--Cerez365™ 12:40, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Yesh! Thought so. Thank you both! This helps me a lot, you have no idea. ^^ Shadow clone When did Nagato use a shadow clone in the anime? (talk) 15:21, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Episode 131. Jacce | Talk | 15:54, February 20, 2012 (UTC) a portion of the true rinnegan power at third databook it was said that pain rinnegan might have possessed a portion of rikudou’s rinnegan power . is this just about the scale of techniques just like rikudou’s moon and nagato’s version ? or it refers to the techniques themselves , that rikudou might have possessed an addition techniques more than nagato , like creation of all things for example ? because if the later is the intended , then it shall be added to nagato and rikudou’s pages . and this what the page of databook said " it is not known whether this supreme ocular jutsu that pain possesses has the full scope of power or just a portion of it . " --Chaos90 19:11, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :I think that the "unknown if this is a Rinnegan power" refers to the channelling Rinnegan powers through the corpses and sharing vision. About power scale, Nagato says when he uses Chibaku Tensei that his technique pales in comparison to the Sage. Omnibender - Talk - 19:15, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't understand... Why does that need to be mentioned? Nagato possessed the Rinnegan, he wasn't the Sage incarnate neither is Madara. No one can have his power or any one else's for that matter except for that person. The same thing is exemplified amongst Hyūga mostly.--Cerez365™ 19:16, March 4, 2012 (UTC) i think it should be added because some of the current events require that . for example , madara has a full power rinnegan , which developed from a sharingan . he could use a meteor with shringan / rinnegn cooperation . rikudou also has the creation of all things technique depending on his rinnegan . but nagato has neither of them . --Chaos90 19:24, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :What exactly is a "full-power Rinnegan"? I haven't seen Madara do anything particularly amazing with the Rinnegan that Nagato hasn't. As for pulling down that meteor it's an entirely different case of stamina with an immortal body vs. one that was severely emaciated. You're simply assuming Nagato could not do these things.--Cerez365™ 19:34, March 4, 2012 (UTC) it is not that . creation of all things = uchiha + senju , so normally nagato could not use it . meteor = susano + gravity path , son nagato also could not use it . --Chaos90 19:55, March 4, 2012 (UTC) That does not mean he had a weaker Rinnegan, eyes are eyes ... as he had no Uchiha blood it's pretty self-explanatory he could not use Susanoo and Creation of all things --Elveonora (talk) 21:23, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Creation of all things requires Yin and Yang-natured chakra and possibly a dōjutsu. Him not being an Uchiha has nothing to do with anything.--Cerez365™ 21:27, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Not really, Sage was 2 bloodlines and since Izanagi is a lesser/derivered version of creation of all things, Nagato having no Uchiha blood makes sense he could not uste it. --Elveonora (talk) 22:09, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Real Nagato? When Kabuto proceeds to blackmail Tobi with the coffins, we can clearly see that one of them is Nagato's ( Pic ), but later on we see that Konan has their bodies in a special shrine ( Pic ); is this a discrepancy or is there some other story to it? (I haven't read the manga) Ikazuuyr13 (talk) 14:02, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :The one in the coffin isn't the real body. It's made out of dirt and ash with Nagato's soul inhabiting it. Read the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection article for more.--''Deva '' 14:07, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up =) Ikazuuyr13 (talk) 15:54, March 8, 2012 (UTC) His Rinnegan origins Something got me thinking ... Nagato's eyes are stated by Tobi to belong originally to either him or Madara (Unknown if he is speaking of Uchiha Madara as of himself or not) Thus Nagato is the 3rd So6p with Tobi or Madara being the 2nd So6p. As Sage was 2 bloodlines in one (father of both Senju and Uchiha ancestors) By logic Nagato should be partially an Uchiha, but that's not the case since he is stated to be an Uzumaki even with red hair and has not shown any Uchiha powers/traits. Thus this confirms that he as an Uzumaki that was given Sharingan before he awakened it as a Rinnegan, even possibly Tobi's/Madara's own Eternal Mangekyou. Sorry if it's too speculative to include in articles, but it's an actual "hypothesis" based on manga. --Elveonora (talk) 23:07, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Why do you always bring up that speculation stuff in talk pages? Omnibender - Talk - 02:04, March 10, 2012 (UTC) That's what is stated/implied in manga along with the most logical conclusion. --Elveonora (talk) 15:56, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :None of this was stated or implied in the manga — it's pure speculation. The talk page is supposed to be used for stuff that can improve the article.--Cerez365™ 16:05, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I was the one who gave Nagato the Rinnegan Sage was 2 bloodlines Nagato is the the 3rd Rikudo It's quite obvious that Nagato's and Uchiha Madara's eyes are one and the same unless Rinnegan eyes do grow on trees ... more supported as real Madara recognize Nagato. As Tobi said that Rinne Tensei was meant to be used for his own sake, he meant for Madara's sake as he was meant to get revived with it. Nagato is stated to be the 3rd Rikudo, Tobi/Madara being the 2nd ... and as Sage was 2 powers/bloodlines in one, then it means Nagato as a descendant of the younger son was given Uchiha Madara's "eyes" to make him "Sage" and Tobi in disguise of "Madara" took them back because they were "his" When you progress beyond the Sharingan, there lies Rinnegan. And as Madara is the only person to get EMS with Sasuke being the 2nd, it's exactly what the manga says when you read the chapters together so I'm not speculating or making things up --Elveonora (talk) 17:35, March 10, 2012 (UTC) You still don't get it do you... #Unless Kishimoto writes it into his story or through another medium... everything you connect has the possibility of being wrong and as such is speculation because it can be refuted by someone else's perspective. #Talk pages are supposed to be used to enhance the articles, not offload what you're thinking. As it is this entire section should be removed.--Cerez365™ 17:42, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm not telling someone to edit the pages nor I want to change them myself. I'm asking for a change of the line from "Tobi stated he gave Nagato the Rinnegan" to "Tobi stated Madara gave Nagato the Rinnegan" as everything Tobi says he has done was until the chapter "no one" under the premise he is Uchiha Madara. --Elveonora (talk) 17:49, March 10, 2012 (UTC) No, that is what Tobi said. Until stated otherwise it should remain as it is now.--''Deva '' 17:54, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Picture of Walker There was previously a front view picture of Nagato in his walker. I understand that the image it was replaced with is better suited for the purpose of the image, but perhaps the original image of Nagato in the walker can be placed under the section, Appearance, as what he looks like in his walker. Diamonddeath (talk) 06:43, March 9, 2012 (UTC) new wind release Shouldn't we put the new wind release technique nagato showed in 253? His hands weren't clapped together so it can't be gale palm.-- (talk) 17:20, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it's necessary. --Elveonora (talk) 18:01, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :If anything, he could be dropped under Danzō Shimura's Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere. Not a big fan of going off to create a new technique though.--Cerez365™ 19:22, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Nagato in the afterlife and not sealed with the susanoo? Nagato said that he is going to see Naruto and Jiraiya in the afterlife,but the sword of susanoo sealed them in a genjutsu world and not in the afterlife. Itachi stop Kabuto summoning impure ressurection,but should Nagato being release to the afterlife and not in the susanoo sword? :We don't know. Don't trouble yourself too much with technical stuff like that.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Only Gods knows, I mean Kishi--Elveonora (talk) 21:19, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Genealogy Should the Sage of the Six Paths be classified as Nagato's ancestor? I think I remember Jiraiya saying something along the lines of it. Well, I'm not sure if I could back up my claim, but his Uzumaki lineage could probably give fealty to it or just how the rinnengan (I hope I spelled it correctly). Anyways, I was just wondering and I hope somebody has some answers for me and can start a discussion about it.--Black Ronin8 (talk) 00:13, July 18, 2012 (UTC)Black Ronin8 :Unless more information comes out, we aren't saying that the Uzumaki clan has any link to the Sage of the Six Paths, they are just related to the Senju Clan. TricksterKing (talk) 00:30, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thanks for responding. Although it would be pretty awesome if he was related to the Sage of the Six Paths.--Black Ronin8 (talk) 01:01, July 18, 2012 (UTC)Black Ronin8 Jiraiya just believed that Nagato is the Sage reborn. He had no knowledge for we know about his Uzumaki lineage.--Elveonora (talk) 11:37, July 18, 2012 (UTC) No. KKinkaku and Ginkaku are descendants of the Sage but he isn't listed there. Nagato and them would be around the same area of distant relation and either way you take it, if Nagato's an Uzumaki then he's related to the Sage, it's just a matter of how convoluted the lineage gets.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Isn't it something akin to not directly related, not being listed? Nagato might not even have any Sage's blood in him.--Elveonora (talk) 12:12, July 18, 2012 (UTC) But he's an Uzumaki. And all Uzumaki are either possibly: * directly descended from the Sage * descended from a Senju And all Senju are descended from whom? The Sage. That's what I meant by convoluted, any way you take it, he'd technically have the "Sage's blood" in him simply because he's an Uzumaki.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:53, July 18, 2012 (UTC) No, where did you read that? Uzumaki for we know are as related to Senju, as some of their women marrying to the latter. Some Senju might have married into Uzumaki thus some of them having "Sage's blood", but the "original" pure blood Uzumaki may not be related to Sage in any way. So in other words, Nagato might have had some Senju blood in him if he had an ancestor married from/to Senju only.--Elveonora (talk) 13:06, July 18, 2012 (UTC) earth release He has used hiding in rocks or something technique in anime against Naruto--Elveonora (talk) 16:03, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :When exactly? Omnibender - Talk - 00:26, July 28, 2012 (UTC) When transformed Naruto hammered him into the ground and when hiding before his tailed beast ball. (planetary devastation)--Elveonora (talk) 00:46, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Naruto hammering him into the ground isn't a technique. Don't recall the other scene, will look it up. Omnibender - Talk - 00:50, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :I believe the part you're talking about was when the Deva Path was hiding in the hollow of a tree, not earth. And when he was hammered into the ground, I'm not sure what that fodder was that the anime did (where he got up like a puppet on strings) but I'd call that a bansho/shinra tensei mix.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:06, July 28, 2012 (UTC)